


Tied Up In Knots

by valiantlybold



Series: wolf in lark's clothing [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Feminization, Mild Humiliation, Mob Boss Jaskier, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sub Lambert, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, kept boy eskel, kept boy geralt, kept boy lambert, pillow princess geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: Lambert has a nice cock. It’s both rather long and rather thick, and feels amazing whenever it’s inside Geralt. Of Eskel, Lambert, and Jaskier, Geralt is quite sure he wouldn’t be wrong in saying that Lambert has the biggest cock. It’s not like they busted out the tape measure or anything, but Geralt trusts his eyes.The size of Lambert’s dick is also what worries Geralt.Because... Well.Lambert has a knot.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: wolf in lark's clothing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640455
Comments: 12
Kudos: 387





	Tied Up In Knots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMySims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMySims/gifts).



> here it finally is!!! i dont know what else to say because its mindnight and a half, so i should go to bed, but big big big big thanks to Beatrice, i love you, thank you!!! <3
> 
> additionally, big big love to everyone in the server whos cheered me on for this fic lol i love you lots too! <3

Lambert has a nice cock. It’s both rather long and rather thick, and feels amazing whenever it’s inside Geralt. Of Eskel, Lambert, and Jaskier, Geralt is quite sure he wouldn’t be wrong in saying that Lambert has the biggest cock. It’s not like they busted out the tape measure or anything, but Geralt trusts his eyes.

The size of Lambert’s dick is also what worries Geralt.

Because... Well.

Lambert has a knot.

Apparently, it’s something all male werewolves have.

Now, Geralt is _very_ intrigued about that, but as mentioned, he is also very worried.

According to Lambert, once the knot inflates, it’s about twice as wide as his dick normally is. This wouldn’t be an issue, if Lambert didn’t already have a pretty damn thick dick. While Geralt is normally very much capable of taking Lambert’s dick, he is uncertain if he can take something that is twice as thick without some collateral damage and Geralt would of course prefer it if his ass stayed intact.

As such, they’ve ended up here.

With Lambert stretched out across the bed, and the rest of them flocked over him.

Geralt wraps his lips around the thick head; he laves his tongue over it, teasing the precum from the slit, reveling in the bitter, salty flavour. Jaskier is with him between Lambert’s meaty thighs; his mouth works on the werewolf’s heavy sac, sucking and lapping at each ball with great care. Eskel lays with Lambert. Geralt can hear him whisper, saying dirty, nasty things in his ear, while his hands wander across Lambert’s body.

“Come on, doll,” Eskel whispers, mouthing kisses along Lambert’s neck. “Show us that knot, baby, be good boy and show us that pretty knot.”

Lambert writhes for them. He pants and moans, pawing at the sheets.

Geralt closes one hand around Lambert’s cock, slicked by his drool, giving him a tight clutch to rut into. Lambert wastes no time; he grinds into Geralt’s fist, into his mouth. Jaskier’s talented tongue slithers up along the werewolf’s cock. He presses kisses to Geralt’s knuckles then meets him at the blushing cockhead. Geralt pulls back slightly, letting Jaskier have a taste for a moment, then joins him again. Lambert whines as they kiss around his cock, tongues snaking around him to meet each other, sharing the taste of him between them.

“Look at that, Lambert,” Eskel tells him. “Look at those sweet boys worshiping you. All they want is that pretty knot, Lam, c’mon, don’t you wanna give ‘em what they want?”

 _“I do!_ Fuck, I do!” Lambert cries. “I’m tryin’! _Ah, I’m tryin’!”_

His thighs quiver around Geralt and Jaskier.

Geralt moves his hand; from gripping the shaft, to gently squeezing his balls. Lambert almost arches off the bed. He clings to Eskel. Geralt keeps the pressure, intermittently squeezing just a little tighter, making Lambert quiver for them again.

He moves down along the shaft with his mouth and Jaskier quickly catches on. They each kiss and lick and mouth at either side of the werewolf’s cock, luxuriating in dragging the pleasure out of him.

Jaskier detaches himself. Eager as ever, he instead takes Lambert fully into his mouth, though once there, he sets a tortuously slow pace. Geralt grins to himself. He’s been on the receiving end of that. Jaskier can drag a blow job out to last an hour, or more, if he puts his mind to it. And with how Lambert makes a sound like a wounded animal, he’s well aware of it too.

Geralt moves on down to Lambert’s testicles instead, allowing Jaskier some room to work. Geralt takes them into his mouth one after the other. He starts with light little sucks, hardly more than kisses, and steps up from there.

Lambert seems incapable of remaining silent anymore. With every breath, he moans for them, the pleas leaving him in a steady stream.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck! _Holy shit!”_ he groans.

Eskel almost has to hold him down to keep him from moving.

The vampire’s claws are extended. They rake over Lambert’s wide chest, making goosebumps rise, but he’s careful not to break the skin. _Fuck,_ Geralt would _love_ to know what that feels like.

The sudden noise of Jaskier gagging, choking, makes Geralt stop. He pulls back just as Jaskier removes himself from Lambert’s dick.

“Here it comes,” the doppler says, giddy and excited. “Get ready!”

Geralt spits into his hand, wrapping it tight around Lambert again. He decides not to mess about; he gives Lambert quick, tight strokes.

As his hand moves along the shaft, he feels the knot.

It sits a bit off the base, some two inches up. It swells surprisingly quickly. It balloons up in size until Geralt can’t possibly enclose it with just one hand. The flesh is hot and hard, throbbing under his touch.

Lambert groans, now like a _dying_ animal, as he cums.

_And holy shit, does he cum..._

The cum spurts out of him like a fountain. It spatters across his own body and the sheets and hits all the rest of them too; fuck, it’s an almost _absurd_ amount and Geralt can’t believe all of that is supposed to go _inside_ him. The knot looks _huge,_ and he can’t believe _how much_ he’s cumming, but Geralt can’t lie; _it’s fucking hot._ He wants to try it, he wants to give it a shot, he wants to feel that knot fucking break him open and pump him full.

Lambert’s whole body goes from being taut as a bowstring, to disembodied mush. He gasps for air. Eskel talks to him softly, easing him down, while Geralt remains in awe.

“So how about it, Geralt?” Jaskier asks. “Care to give it a try?”

Geralt swallows. He gives a jerky nod.

For a few minutes, there’s a flurry of things happening.

Geralt and Jaskier towel themselves down, wiping away stray droplets of cum, while Eskel does the same to himself and Lambert. After that, they strip away the cum-soiled covers, as Eskel pours some water down Lambert’s gullet and all but force-feeds him a few handfuls of trail-mix.

Then, Geralt gets in position.

Clothes off, elbows and knees, hiding his face in a pillow.

Jaskier gets comfortable behind him.

Geralt hisses as cold lube is poured onto his ass.

“Look at this, Lam,” Jaskier says.

Geralt can fucking _hear_ him grin.

“Look at Geralt, presenting like a good bitch.”

They’re all behind him; they can all easily watch as one of Jaskier’s fingers sink into him.

 _“Fuck,”_ Lambert swears. “This sure ain’t gonna help this knot go down any fuckin’ faster.”

A hot flush fills Geralt’s cheeks. Thank the Gods none of them can actually see his face.

Jaskier has the cleverest fingers. Must be all those instruments he plays. More than once, he has put on a show for them, playing whatever new number he’s penned. He knows exactly what his hands can do, and how to do it best.

Not only that, but the calluses formed on his fingers thanks to his avid musical interest makes for a pleasant new sensation with his every touch.

Soft hands with little rough spots that always manage to take Geralt by surprise.

He pants into the pillow. Jaskier opens him slowly on one finger. If Geralt wasn’t hard before, he sure is now.

With every lazy push past his rim, an electric _zing_ of pleasure bolts to his cock.

“What d’you think, Lam?” Jaskier hums. “Think he’ll look good on your knot?”

Geralt moans and hopes the sound is masked by the pillow.

“Think he’ll look perfect on it,” Lambert replies.

Another finger presses at Geralt’s rim, but it’s too thick to be Jaskier’s. Eskel? Lambert?

Fuck, he can’t get over that feeling; that initial, momentary feeling of something pushing into him, be it fingers, toys, tongue, or a cock. Just the feeling of something entering him, breaching past the tight furl of his rim to fill him up, to feel him in his most intimate place.

This new finger enters him as well. He gasps and almost inhales his pillow.

They move out of sync. As one plunges deep, the other withdraws and almost leaves him; then they trade, one pushing deep and the other pulling back.

“Gotta be the most perfect thing I ever seen,” Lambert rumbles, his voice almost a growl.

“You want a taste, love?” Jaskier coos. “Go on, have a taste of your new brood-mare.”

Geralt struggles not to whine when both fingers leave him.

The noise escapes him anyway, when the fingers are swiftly replaced by a hot, wet tongue and a stubble scrapes his skin. Gods, Lambert has the best fucking tongue. Warm hands part Geralt’s cheeks, the tongue lapping over his rim.

He has to lift his head, remove his face from where he has been hiding it, because goddamn, he can’t fucking breathe anymore. He can feel his face flushing candy apple red as he pants.

He almost jumps out of his skin when he opens his eyes, though, because beyond the foot of the bed, in the plush armchairs there, Eskel sits now. He watches with sharp eyes as he sips a glass of whiskey.

“Eskel,” Jaskier says, like he too is just now noticing that the vampire stepped away. “Why are you over there? Come join us!”

Eskel smiles but shakes his head. “No, that’s alright. “

Jaskier acquiesces with that alone, and Geralt does the same. If Eskel does not want to take part, then they will not question his will.

As if growing jealous of their split attention, Lambert makes himself known again. His fingertips dig into the meat of Geralt’s ass and his nails feel far too sharp to be human.

Another breathy moan leaves Geralt.

The hint of _danger_ sends thrills of _fearlustfearlust_ up Geralt’s spine. His eyes flutter shut, the image of Eskel watching him fading to black.

Lambert lays long laps over Geralt’s hole, getting him wet and sloppy in no time at all, before pushing the point of his tongue past the tight rim. Gods, Lambert is so good at that. He sucks at the tight furl of Geralt’s rim, he delves his tongue past it then, fucking Geralt’s hole with it, making the human bite into his pillow to keep from making any more embarrassing noises. The burn of Lambert’s stubble on Geralt’s cheeks and thighs is amazing; honestly, he can’t wait to see how red it makes his skin and how sensitive it leaves him.

Lambert groans behind him, reveling in _Geralt,_ and presses closer, pushing his tongue ever deeper somehow.

Out of his control, one of Geralt’s hands flies back, clawing, clinging, gripping desperately at Lambert’s hair to hold him in place, to stop him from pulling away, to just _keep him doing that because that’s incredible._

“That’s it, Geralt,” Jaskier hums above them. “Doesn’t it feel lovely? You’ll be such a good breeding bitch for our dear Lambert, won’t you?”

 _“Ah,”_ the human pants into the pillow again. “Yes! Yes, I’ll be a good bitch!”

His whole body seems to shake as Lambert _growls._ The sound vibrates from his body and into Geralt, his nails-claws press harder and Geralt can feel they haven’t broken his skin yet but fuck, they’re getting close to it,

He whines at the drag of Lambert’s teeth on his soft, delicate skin. Oh, he could get eaten out by Lambert forever, he is so fucking good at it, holy fuck.

“Come on, Lambert, darling, pull those claws back,” Jaskier whispers, he says it like he’s begging but it still feels like he’s giving an order. “Give this little bitch something to fuck herself on.”

A hand wrap around Geralt’s wrist, he hisses as claws prick his skin, and wrenches Lambert’s hair out of his grip.

Slender fingers run down his crack, _no pointed claws, thankfully._ “Look at that, she’s so wet for you, Lambert,” Jaskier continues. “Her little cunt is absolutely _soaked_ for you, darling, isn’t that just _stunning?”_

Lambert grunts.

Geralt bites the pillow again. Shame flares and flames in his chest, staining his face red, at being called a _she_ and a _her,_ having his ass called a _cunt;_ it's humiliating, and it burns so good.

Jaskier’s slender fingers are once again joined by Lambert’s thicker, rougher digits. They are slicked wet and they slide into him so easily. Spit and lube let out a low squelching noise; Geralt can’t stop himself from keening.

“Can you imagine, darling, what this pretty little pussy is going to look like when it’s wrapped around your knot? When it’s all pumped full with cum? And this belly? What’s that gonna look like, big and fat and round with a litter of pups for you?”

Tears of shame sting in Geralt’s eyes but at the same time, _it’s perfect._

“I think that’s enough, darling, don’t you? What do _you_ think, bitch? Ready for a knot?”

The human whines, nodding.

The fingers all pull out of him, while Lambert shakes the room with a deep growl. They move behind him; the bed dips and sways, and Geralt clings to his pillow as he waits with bated breath.

Lambert all but falls over him, covering him, and ruts blindly against Geralt’s body; his cock pushing on Geralt’s thighs, his balls, his perineum, unable to find its way to his waiting hole. Claws drag down Geralt’s side as the werewolf grunts and growls into his neck; he’s frustrated, he can’t figure out why he isn’t inside Geralt yet, he did everything right, but he still isn’t _inside_ his new bitch.

Jaskier hushes them both, likely petting Lambert. “Calm down, love, I’ve got it, don’t worry,” he says. “Just a moment, just a second.”

Then Lambert thrusts into Geralt, driving deep all at once, and Geralt’s eyes roll back in his head at the feeling.

It already somehow feels bigger than usual, but maybe that’s just the expectations playing tricks on him. God, he keeps rutting and pushing and thrusting without control or pattern. It’s like he usually fucks but _even more_ out of control; this time, it really does feel like he’s working solely on instinct, an animal in him screaming to _breed._

Geralt can hardly breathe. Every thrust knocks the breath out of his lungs and squeezes tears out of his eyes. Skin slaps against skin as their bodies meet, wet noises of lube caught between them. He feels claws and teeth all over his back. Lambert weighs on him, pushes him down, shows his dominance by fully controlling Geralt.

“That’s a good boy,” Jaskier praises over them. “Show him what you can do, darling, let him have it all…”

A heavy hand plants itself on Geralt’s head, pushing him down even harder. The other hand grabs at his hip, claws digging in, to drag him onto Lambert’s cock.

Cheek to the pillow, Geralt can no longer keep his noises in by biting the pillow.

 _“Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,”_ he pants, the breathy sounds fucked out of him with every push.

Another growl shakes through Geralt; his whole body seems to vibrate as the noise hits him like a battering ram.

Oh, God, he can feel the knot swelling already; he can feel it catching on his rim before being forced into him, and fuck, it feels so fucking good inside him, he already feels amazingly full just from Lambert’s cock and then _the knot_ on top of that, it’s just _so much_ and it isn’t even done growing yet.

The more it swells, the harder it catches on his rim, the harder Lambert has to fuck him to push it in.

And then, all of a sudden, it’s so big that he seems unable to pull it back out.

So instead, it catches _on the inside_ of him, the space below it making so he can still give the littlest thrust, as if to milk the cum out of himself.

At first, it hardly feels any different than when someone normally cums inside him. But then it just…doesn’t stop? He _doesn’t stop_ cumming, it just keeps going and going and filling Geralt more and more. He can swear he feels his fucking stomach swell with the effort to keep it all in, he can almost fucking _taste it_ he’s so overfilled. With every little thrust Lambert gives him, _more_ cum seems to fill Geralt.

Holy shit, Jaskier’s perfect hand reaches beneath Geralt to wrap around his cock, and really, he barely needed more than a glancing touch before he crests his own hill. His orgasm seems _infinitesimal_ compared to Lambert’s. One quick punch in the face of pleasure and it’s over, while Lambert’s orgasm keeps going and going.

One of Lambert’s clawed hands stretches beneath Geralt too, but he rests it only over Geralt’s gut, which he now feels is _definitely_ distended. The werewolf _purrs_ for him, his hand caressing the bump as though there were a baby in there, as if Geralt would ever have that capability.

His arms wrap around Geralt. With ease, he moves Geralt without his permission, without pulling out of him. Lambert drags him up the bed and lays him down, snuggling up behind him.

Jaskier kneels beside them, in front of Geralt. He smiles as he leans in. Geralt can’t stop himself from whining again when Jaskier presses kisses to his swollen belly.

“Lift his leg, Lambert, love,” the doppler says softly. “Let me see.”

Lambert does as he’s told. He lifts Geralt’s leg for him, hooking his arm under Geralt’s knee, spreading him open for inspection.

He blushes furiously again, so deeply humiliated for this helpless position.

Jaskier seems to be in awe of what he’s seeing. He leans in to look closer.

“How beautiful is that,” he hums to himself. “Look at you, all stretched open on Lambert’s lovely cock, stoppered up by his knot, absolutely filled to the brim with _cum.”_

Geralt grabs at Lambert’s hand, holding it tightly, when he feels Jaskier’s fingers caress his rim. A finger or two break past his abused rim, bumping against the knot just inside him. It’s so easy for Jaskier’s fingers to fit inside; Geralt’s rim has already been stretched so far, this is hardly anything at all. He can feel a few drop of cum leak out, slipping past the knot now that Jaskier’s fingers have opened him again. Fuck, then Jaskier’s _tongue_ is there to clean up what he spilled.

“Always just the loveliest little treat,” he murmurs. “Absolutely amazing. I could look at this all day.”

Thankfully, he pulls his fingers out as gently as he can and sits back.

 _“But_ for now, why don’t we all let you darling boys get some rest?”

Lambert eases Geralt’s leg down and hugs him again. Jaskier settles the covers in over them, then sits beside Geralt, petting the human’s head.

“I’ll go get some more water and snacks,” Eskel chimes in.

“Thank you, dear,” the doppler says.

And quite without knowing it, Geralt falls asleep; Lambert’s slow breaths on his neck and Jaskier petting his hair soothing him to sleep.


End file.
